


The Light Behind His Eyes

by BleedingSoul101 (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BleedingSoul101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Frank.....” I said softly. I looked around the room. Everything was a bright white and very clean. But I guess that was expected in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Behind His Eyes

I walked the long corridor of the white building to a specific room. 

204b, 203b, 202b.....201b! I pushed the door slowly open, switching the roses in my left to my right hand to push it farther. 

“Frank.....” I said softly. I looked around the room. Everything was a bright white and very clean. But I guess that was expected in a hospital.

“Gee.” He croaked out. I turned my gaze to him. He’s always been skinny, but never anorexic skinny. His cheeks were sunken in, giving the illusion he was 48 rather than 16. His bones poked out of the skin, so visible it seemed as though he was a skeleton. God is a sick man for putting him into this situation. He should be learning to drive, studying for a math test when it was actually Spanish....Not stuck in a hospital bed with cancer.

“Hey Frankie.” I said sweetly, walking over to him and put the roses on his bedside table. “You’re looking better.” I lied. His smile brightened. 

“Thank you. Are those *cough* roses for me?” He questioned. I gave him a sweet and caring look. 

“Of course they are.” 

“Awww *cough, cough* thanks Gee.” He smiled again. How someone could look so happy in this situation was beyond me. But then again, Frank always surprised me.

“Its no problem.” He looked at me with hope in his eyes. He went into a coughing fit. I grabbed his hand, and he smiled at me.  
“Gee, I’m cold.” He visibly shivered before looking at me. I started over to the door.

“I’ll go get you a blank-”

“No! Don’t leave me!” He pleaded. I walked over to the bed, sat on it, and grabbed his hand. 

“Of course not.” He then scooted over and patted the space beside him. I laid down on the comfortable pillows. Before I could react, he laid his head on my chest. I smiled down at his weak frame. I didn’t touch him, too afraid that with one touch he would break. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” He replied. I nodded my reply. He turned his body so he could look at me. I looked into his eyes. The usual bright, bold green eyes were gone; replaced by dull, tired, faded eyes. The white of his eyes were tinted yellow. He looked awful. I would do anything to cure him. He didn’t deserve this! Why didn’t the man who kidnaps, the man who murders, or the man who rapes get this disease?! 

His words broke me out of my trance. “Gee, I need to tell you something before I-”

“NO!” I screamed. He looked a little shocked and taken aback when I yelled. “No no no no no! You aren’t leaving!” I cried. He softly touched my cheek.

“Gee.” He said. I had tears spilling freely down my cheeks. I turned my head away so I didn’t have to look at him. “Gee, look at me.” I shook my head. “Gerard Arthur Way. Look. At. Me.” He grabbed my face and turned my head.  
“Gerard. We both know its going to happen. I’m getting sicker every single day. I just wanted to tell you....” He paused for dramatic effect. “Ever since I saw you that first day in school, I wanted to be friends with you. After I actually got to know you, I realized you were the greatest person I’ve ever met. You were so thoughtful and caring and..just....wow.” I giggled. “You’ve been there for me ever since this started. And I want you to be here when it ends.I regret not telling you sooner, so we could actually be together. But better now than never, Gerard, I love you.” He spoke. More tears went down my cheeks as his words sunk in.

He loved me. 

Frank Iero loves me.

He loves me! 

“Gerard, please say something, I-” I cut him off with a kiss. It was fast and passion filled, like we didn’t have enough time to show enough love. Which we probably didn’t. 

“I love you too Frankie.” I sobbed when we pulled away. He reached up and stroked my tear stained face lovingly. 

“Don’t cry please Gee.” He spoke. “You’ll make me cry. And we both don’t want to see that.” I stifled a laugh. I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand. We stayed there, holding each other, kissing. We both knew we had to make the best of the time we had.

“Can you stay here tonight Gee?” He asks pleading. I can’t say no to those eyes....  
“Of course I will Frankie.” I respond. He snuggles deeper into my side.

“Good.” He closes his eyes. “Hey Gee?” 

“Yes?”

“Can you sing me a song?” I nod my head, and take a moment to think about what I want to sing. Then it hits me.

“So long to all my friends.  
Everyone of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day,  
I’d be lying if I didn’t say”

A small smile finds its way on his face, while tears find their way on mine.

“That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say...”

More tears streak down my cheeks and drop onto my lap. My eyes are fixed on the almost sleeping figure on my chest.

“If I could be with you tonight.  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes.  
One day I’ll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright”

I utter the last words as Frankie falls into a deep slumber. I lean down and kiss his head softly. 

“If I could be with you....” I say again.

****  
I wake up suddenly and wonder where I am. I look around, and finally down. 

Frank. 

I smile a little before I realize something I’ve never wanted to see. His chest isn’t rising. I lift him up a little before I shake him. 

“Frank...Frank wake up.” I say softly. He doesn’t move. Doesn’t do anything. Just lays there, limp and cold in my arms.

“FRANK! FRANK! FRANKIE WAKE UP!” I scream. “Frank! Don’t leave me! I LOVE YOU!” I scream again. By now, nurses and doctors are flooding the room.

“Mr. Way? You have to go now.” One of the nurses say kindly. 

“NO!” I scream at her. “I’M NOT LEAVING HIM!” I scream again. I kiss his lips repeatedly in a desperate attempt to wake him up. Some strong looking men come up to me and pry me off my beloved. 

“FRANK!” I scream as one of the men pick him up as if he were a pillow; and carry him out of the room. I’m in a state of shock before I realize the men have carried me outside. I crumble to my knees and cry. 

20 minutes go by and now I’m home. How I made it, I have no clue. But thats not whats on my mind right now. 

No, I’m looking for something to solve my dilemma. 

Socks, lube, underwear....Aha! Found it. I bought it 3 years ago when I had deep depression. Frank helped me through that.....I quickly scribbled something a piece of paper and grabbed my saviour. I lift it to my head.

I pull the trigger.

*5 days later*

Mikey walked up the steps to his older brothers house. He had missed their scary movie night last night, he never misses that. When no one answers, he grabs the spare key in the potted plant. Upon opening the door, he calls for Gerard.

“Gerard!” He calls. No answer. He calls out 3 more times before he decides somethings up. He searches the house. At last, he comes upon Gerard’s basement bedroom. When he opens the door, he screams. He runs over to his beloved brother and holds him. Dried blood covers the ground around him as thick as a blanket. The revolver is still in his cold fingers. 

While Mikey cries, two spirits come into the room. They hold hands, and smile at each other. The taller one walks over to the dresser and picks up a piece of paper. He makes it float down to land perfectly next to the crying human. He walks back over to - the now healthy looking - shorter spirit and wraps his arms around him; kissing his temple. 

Mikey finally notices the note. He unfolds it and reads the messy words on the page:

If I could be with you tonight....


End file.
